Fulfill Jarzarrad's Prophecy in The Ruins of Illsalin
Fulfill Jarzarrad's Prophecy in the Ruins of Illsalin - 70 spell Arc - Jazzarad the Prophet: 1. Preemptive Strike Zoning in you will need to find the treasure chest. It will either be in the pit or down to the right in the water. Speaking of the pit...be warned, right in front of the zone in at the bottom of the ramp is pit with monsters in the bottom. You need to hug the walls to avoid it. Find the living shiliskin captives, door behind the Guardian of the Pit. If you have someone in your group who can evac, and the chest is in the pit, you can agro the pit monsters causing them to start running up the tunnel towards you. Have your evacer drop into the pit and loot the key from the chest then evac...meanwhile people at the zone-in should zone out to clear agro from zombies. If the chest is down in the water you'll need to clear the way down there. The monsters here hit hard, you'll need a strong tank and good healing along with a slower and mezzer. Once you have the key you can kill the mini boss at the bottom guarding the door. He rampages and AE rampages and hits for over 2k. Open the door to find the Shiliskin captives. Kill ten captive Shiliskin captives. Kill the monsters inside this room and as you attack them they will despawn and respawn as shades. Kill ten of the shades to complete this step to finish. 2. Praetorian Guard The instance to this mission is found in Ruins of Illsalin. To get there, the best way is to levitate and invis and then walk around the center island. There will be a bridge spanning from the center island to the zone wall, and on the zone wall is the instance zone in. You can climb up the wall of the center island and be able to then float to the middle of the bridge. Have invisiblity vs. undead cast on you or use a potion. Once in the mission you will need a puller to split these mobs. Pacify may work. The zone is roughly circular, and if you go left or right you will end up in the same room. I recommend pulling in a counterclockwise fashion starting with the room on the right. If you pull from the other direction the MOB's will path counterclockwise and bring a large train. The mission is relatively straightforward. The mobs do hit hard, about the level of riftseekers. The goal is to kill a number of Praetorian guard, loot their skulls, and turn them into Jazzarad. There is a pit in the middle of the zone that leads to some underwater caverns. There were two praetorian down there, but about 5-6 mobs will have to be cleared to pull them. 3. The Fall of Illsalin As soon as you hail Stillpool you will be teleported to the mission. This is a monster mission and so everyone will have to select a monster. Obviously you need a warrior, cleric and enchanter type. For a damage class, a rogue is more preferable to a wizard. The rogue does an insane amount of damage. This may be broken at the moment, but if the rogue unequips their weapons, they will do a lot more damage and hit very fast. This might have been fixed. Rogues were parsed at about 900 DPS. Once in the mission, go to your AA abilities window to spend your monster points. Another note is that if you are a caster and run out of mana, the best thing to do is to go and die. These monster templates have about 14k mana, and it regens slowly. If you die, you respawn with about 40% mana. There is no XP penalty for death that has been noticed. After spending all ability points, the whole group needs to run from the zone in to the Emperor. This is a small zone, and he is just directly ahead. There will be no mobs at this point. When you are ready to begin, hail him and about fifteen drachnids will spawn at the zone in and then move out into the room. Some will stay put, and some will wander. If the group moved to the Emperor, you will be safe. If you stayed at the zone in, you will all die. A warrior can do the pulling. You can just wait for the roaming mobs to path away, and you should be able to get singles. The agro assist radius seems to be very low. Once you kill all the mobs, a second wave will spawn. Kill these in the same manner. A named spawns in this second wave. Before pulling him, move out away from the Emperor to the middle of the room. Kill the named and any remaining spawns. The named drops some loot that is about 120hp/mana quality and no drop, and no chests have been seen. Once all of the drachnids are dead, move back the Emperor and you will be ported back to Undershore. 4. The Seeker Upon accepting the mission, the zone will give an emote that something foul is coming out of Illsalin. IMMEDIATELY, outside the tent, a large gargoyle named "The Seeker" will spawn up the road and begin walking toward Jarzarrad's hut. Your group should engage him right away. He doesnt hit that hard. During the fight he will spawn a couple adds that can be mezzed. When he hits 0% hit points, he will respawn as a Shattered Image of the Seeker which is slightly harder but still nothing to worry about for a well-prepared group. After you kill him, go back inside to Jarzarrad and hail him to complete the mission. 5. Into the Shadows This is the final mission in the Jazzard's story arc. Upon finishing this mission, you may hail Brother Hidden Path to receive your level 70 spell if you have completed the other four missions in the progression. This mission takes place in the zone of Shadowspine. In the room at the start is a giant orb. Clicking the orb will spawn three shades that need to be killed. Once the room is clear, there are bridges leading down either side to other rooms. Each room has an orb and some librarians. You can ignore the librarians as they will not agro. Each orb will spawn one named monster. One is a floating scythe and one is some floating swords. Neither is very hard. When they are dead you can progress past either side to the final chamber. The boss is not too hard, has a couple random AEs that don't do much and a decent amount of hit points. Once he's dead, you can head up the stairs in the same room to the Fragment of Draygun at the top. Kill him and you will complete the mission. A couple minutes after he's dead you'll be automatically ported out of the zone. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests